Chó Săn
Hound= , 12.5% |attackPeriod = 2 |attackRange = 3 |runSpeed = 10 |sanitydrain = -40/phút |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "hound"}} |-| Mùa Hè= , , , 20% |attackPeriod = 2 |attackRange = 3 |runSpeed = 10 |sanitydrain = -40/phút |specialAbility = Nổ thành lửa khi bị giết |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "firehound"}} |-| Mùa Đông= , ×2, 20% |attackPeriod = 2 |runSpeed = 10 |sanitydrain = -40/phút |attackRange = 3 |specialAbility = Đóng băng kẻ tấn công ở gần khi chết . |spawnFrom = , |spawnCode = "icehound"}} Chó Săn là 1 loại quái vật. Chúng không được tìm thấy thường xuyên, trừ khi người chơi phát hiện Gò Chó Săn, nhưng chúng chỉ tấn công vào ngày 3–13. Ít nhất sẽ có 2 Chó Săn xuất hiện cùng lúc. Trong khi chúng tấn công, có thể kèm theo Chó Săn Đỏ (Mùa Hè) và Chó Săn Xanh (Mùa Đông). Chó Săn sẽ bị đóng băng sau 2 lần dùng Bậy Băng. Khi chết, chúng rơi ra 1 Thịt Quái và có tỉ lệ rơi Nanh Chó Săn( 12,5%). Trong bản DLC Reign of Giants, khi người chơi tìm thấy Chó Sói, Chó Sói có thể gọi 2 Chó Săn để tấn công người chơi. Dựa vào mùa, có thể sẽ có Chó Săn, Chó Săn Đỏ, Chó Săn Xanh. Chó Săn Đỏ Chó Săn Đỏ thường xuất hiện vào Mùa Hè khi Chó Săn tấn công. Chó Săn Đỏ có ít máu hơn Chó Săn, nhưng chúng không thể bị cháy, miễn nhiễm với lửa. Sau khi chết, chúng "phát nổ" tạo ra 3 ngọn lửa lớn sẽ đốt cháy 6 ô cạnh bên, và các đối tượng sẽ cháy thành Tro. Hãy coi chừng, như các vụ cháy có thể dễ dàng lây lan sang các đối tượng gần đó. Khi chết, Chó Săn Đỏ sẽ luôn luôn thả 1 Thịt Quái và 1 Nanh Chó Săn và cũng có thể thả một Ngọc Đỏ. Thỉnh thoảng, người chơi có thể gặp Chó Săn Đỏ như là một phần của một Bẫy Gậy Lửa. Bốn đến năm con ngủ xung quanh Gậy Lửa, và nếu Gậy Lửa bị lấy, chúng cũng sẽ thức dậy và tấn công. Nếu gặp phải, cách hiệu quả nhất là giết từng con Chó Săn Đỏ trước khi lấy chiếc gậy, bởi chúng có thể đánh riêng lẻ mà không khiến những con khác thức dậy. * Chó Săn Đỏ xuất hiện vào Mùa Hè và Mùa Thu. Chó Săn Xanh Chó Săn Xanh thường xuất hiện vào Mùa Đông khi Chó Săn tấn công. Chó Săn Xanh có ít máu hơn Chó Săn, nhưng chúng không thể bị đóng băng. Khi chết, Chó Săn Xanh sẽ luôn luôn thả 1 Thịt Quái và 2 Nanh Chó Săn và cũng có thể thả một Ngọc Lam. Trong bản DLC Reign of Giants, Chó Săn Xanh có thể đóng băng người chơi và đối tượng xung quanh khi bị giết. Một Chó Săn Xanh sắp "phát nổ" sẽ có biểu hiện đông lạnh, sau 2 lần sẽ bị đóng băng. Hai Chó Săn Xanh sẽ đi cùng MacTusk N' Son trong cuộc săn. Ta cũng có thể thấy chúng ngủ bên ngoài Trại Hải Mã. Thỉnh thoảng, người chơi có thể gặp phải Chó Săn Xanh như là một phần của một Gậy Băng. Chúng thậm chí có thể được tìm thấy trong mùa hè theo cách này * Chó Săn Xanh xuất hiện vào Mùa Đông và Mùa Xuân. 'Cảnh báo' Khi Chó Săn sắp tấn công, có thể nghe thấy tiếng thở mạnh và âm thanh gầm gừ. Những âm thanh nhẹ nhàng và bắt đầu lớn hơn khi Chó Săn ở gần. Các nhân vật cũng sẽ chú ý đến những âm thanh đó và sẽ nói nhưng câu tương tự như: "Did you hear that?". Thông thường, những cảnh báo này xuất hiện ít nhất hai lần trước khi Chó Săn đến. Khi Chó Săn xuất hiện, những âm thanh gầm gừ sẽ được thay thế bằng tiếng chạy và tiếng thở mạnh. Nhân vật cảnh báo: *Wilson: "Did you hear that?" (Bạn có nghe thấy gì không?) *Willow: "Show yourself!" (Ra đây đi !) *Wolfgang: "I hear puppies!" (Tôi nghe thấy tiếng chó săn !) *Wendy: "The hounds are baying." (Lũ chó săn đang đến) *Wickerbottom: "Something is approaching." (Có thứ gì đó đang tới) *WX-78: "SOMETHING IS COMING." (Có thứ gì đó đang tới) *Woodie: "There's something out there." (Hình như có gì đó ở ngoài kia) *Wes: "..." *Maxwell: "The hounds are growing restless." (Bọn chó săn ồn quá) *Wigfrid: "The beasts are appröaching..." (Quái thú đang tới...) *Webber: "Doggies are coming!" (Cún con đang tới!) Cư xử Chó Săn nói chung là rất hung hăng, dễ dàng bị phân tâm, và sẽ tấn công tất cả các sinh vật trên tầm nhìn. Chester cũng có thể trở thành mục tiêu của chúng. Chó Săn sẽ ngay lập tức tấn công người chơi khi họ hồi sinh trong lúc chúng đi săn. Không giống như Chó Săn thường, Chó Săn Đỏ và Chó Săn Xanh sẽ không bị thu hút bởi Thịt trên mặt đất vì tính mạnh mẽ của mình . Nhưng sau một khoảng thời gian, chúng có thể bị thu hút một lần nữa và có thể tấn công Động Vật khác hoặc ăn thịt. Nếu mục tiêu của một Chó Săn được bao bọc hoàn toàn bởi các bức tường, chúng sẽ tấn công các bức tường và cố để phá vỡ chúng. Nếu thậm chí chỉ có một lỗ duy nhất trong chuỗi các bức tường, Chó Săn sẽ chạy xung quanh về phía lỗ đó. Trong Reign of Giants DLC, Chó Săn Thường có thể đẻ trứng ở Gò Chó Săn. Những Chó Săn sẽ chỉ đi lạc một khoảng cách nhất định từ Gò của chúng, nhưng nếu tấn công, chúng sẽ đuổi theo khoảng cách rất xa người chơi. Chó Săn sẽ rút lui về Gò của chúng nếu chúng đi quá xa. . Chiến đấu Cách tấn công: Không nên đứng lại "khô máu" với chúng mà hãy chờ chúng chạy đến tấn công thì hãy né cú ngoạm của nó và quay lại đánh ngay lập túc (khoảng 1-2 nhát), tiếp tục làm như vậy đến khi hạ được chúng.Cách đánh như trên gọi là "hit & run" . Nếu không có mục tiêu nó sẽ tấn công các Mob/ Động Vật.Một vài mẹo sẽ được đề cập phía dưới. Dưới đây là số lần tấn công với từng loại vũ khí để giết "Chó Săn" khi chơi các nhân vật với lượng sát thương mặc định. Gậy Thời tiết không được liệt kê do tính chất ngẫu nhiên của đạn của nó. . Chó Săn tấn công trong Chế độ Trải Nghiệm Chó Săn là 1 mối đe dọa trong Chế độ Trải Nghiệm]. Các cuộc tấn công sẽ có tần suất lớn dần và lớn nhất ở ngày 100.Số lượng Chó săn sẽ khiến bạn khổ sở hơn khi đánh trả một mình. Sau cuộc tấn công thứ hai, có tỉ lệ Chó Săn Đỏ xuất hiện trong mùa hè và Chó Săn Xanh trong mùa đông. Các tỉ lệ xuất hiện của chúng sẽ tăng dần theo ngày. Hiện tại không có Chó Săn trong Hang Động và Hố Giun. Tệp lệnh tấn công: DontStarve > data > scripts > components > hounded.lua Theo tệp lệnh, các cuộc tấn công Chó Săn mặc định sẽ tăng dần tới mức "crazy" (cài đặt ở mục cuối cùng trong bảng thiết lập mặc định ở trên). Hiện tại, cách duy nhất để cuối cùng có được đến một mức độ "crazy" của Chó Săn là để lại các cuộc tấn công Chó Săn thiết về mặc định. Tất cả các thiết lập khác là không đổi (như mô tả ở trên). Nói cách khác, hiện nay nó chỉ có thể làm cho những con chó săn dễ dàng hơn trong dài hạn (nhưng khó khăn hơn đầu vào), hoặc để lại chúng như là mặc định . Chiến lược :Có thể thấy trong: Hound Wave Survival Guide or Hound Repelling * Đối với số lượng Chó Săn ít (2-3), người chơi sẽ có thể đánh bại chúng đơn giản chỉ với một Giáo, Giáp Gỗ, và Mũ Bầu Dục. Với 3 đồ trên, bạn có thể đứng lại "khô máu" với chúng mà không bị tốn quá nhiều máu nếu bạn không quen "hit & run". * Chó Săn Thường dễ dàng bị phân tâm. Vậy nên, chiến thuật tốt nhất là dụ chúng lại gần các quái, động vật khác để chúng tấn công lẫn nhau. Khi đó, điều bạn cần làm là đứng đợi chúng chết và chạy ra nhặt đồ rớt ra. ** Dẫn Chó Săn vào Đầm lầy. Xúc tu, Người Cá, và Nhện sẽ tấn công Chó Săn, bọn chúng sau đó sẽ đánh lẫn nhau. Đây cũng là một cách tốt để có được Hạch Nhện, Nanh Chó Săn, Đốm Xúc Tua, Thịt Quái, và các đồ khác. ** Dẫn Chó Săn đến chỗ các Ao Ếch. Khi một con ếch bị tấn công, đàn ếch sẽ bu từ ao gần đó để tấn công các Chó Săn. Vụ nổ của Chó Săn Đỏ không thể phá hủy Ao, vì vậy nguồn tài nguyên không có nguy cơ bị phá hủy. Ếch không ăn thịt, vì vậy bạn có thể "hốt" tất cả các đồ như Chân ếch hay Thịt. **Thần Rừng có thể rất hiệu quả khi chống lại Chó Săn. Thần Rừng lớn và trung bình sẽ giết Chó Săn trong một hit. Nhưng hãy cẩn thận Chó Săn Đỏ; chúng có thể đốt Thần Rừng bằng vụ nổ và Thần Rừng có thể đi lang thang xung quanh và đốt cháy các đối tượng khác. ** Dụ Chó Săn vào chỗ Tổ Ong Sát Thủ hoặc tấn công một tổ ong và thu thập một bầy đàn của Ong Sát Thủ. Ong có thể mất một thời gian để thay đổi mục tiêu nếu bị tấn công bởi người chơi, nhưng sẽ ưu tiên tấn công Chó Săn . ** Dẫn Chó Săn đến chỗ Bò Lai và chạy qua đàn cho đến khi một con trong đó nhận biết được và cả đàn sẽ giết chúng. * Để lại bất kỳ loại thịt trên mặt đất có thể làm xao lãng Chó Săn khi chúng đang đuổi theo bạn. Con chó sẽ làm hình ảnh động tấn công của nó khi nó ăn, nhưng bạn sẽ không mất bất kỳ thiệt hại nếu bạn đang ở gần đó. *Bạn có thể tạo ra một vùng có tường chắn với một lối vào đầy Bẫy Răng. Chó Săn đến sẽ đi qua lối vào và chúng sẽ chết hết. **Một số địa điểm hoặc một sinh vật có thể dụ Chó Săn đến là Tổ Nhện , Nhện Chúa, Lợn, và Cây Thịt. Hãy nhớ rằng Chó Săn Đỏ có thể đốt cháy bất kỳ cấu trúc gần đó hoặc các vật dụng. Bên lề *Chó Săn và Chó Săn Đỏ được thêm vào từ bản cập nhật The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You. *Chó Săn Xanh được thêm vào từ bản cập nhật A Winter's Tale. *Theo Wickerbottom, Nanh Chó Săn có chứa lưu huỳnh. Trong dân gian lưu huỳnh thường gắn liền với ma quỷ, ngụ ý rằng Chó Săn trong trò chơi là Chó Địa Ngục, loài chó siêu nhiên phổ biến trong một số thần thoại hay tín ngưỡng. *Chó Săn Đỏ còn được dùng trong Steam làm biểu tượng cảm xúc. *Chó Săn Đỏ là Mobs duy nhất chỉ đóng băng sau 16 đòn từ Gậy Băng - trong khi tối đa đối với hầu hết các Mobs là 4. *Mặc dù Chó Săn Đỏ không bắt lửa, chúng vẫn mất máu do lửa. *Khi Chó Săn Đỏ được "nhận xét" bởi Maxwell, ông tiết lộ rằng ông đã "ta chỉ đùa khi đưa cho chúng viên ngọc". Điều này ngụ ý rằng những đặc điểm của Chó Săn Đỏ như màu lông đỏ và việc tự bốc cháy khi chết là do sự hiện diện của Ngọc Đỏ trong cơ thể của nó. *Maxwell nhận xét rằng ông có rất nhiều Ngọc khi kiểm tra Chó Săn Xanh. Điều này lí giải cho khả năng kháng đóng băng của Chó Săn Xanh có được do Ngọc Xanh trong cơ thể của chúng và điều này cũng tạo ra "màu lông xanh" (mặc dù màu xám xanh thực tế là một sắc tố phổ biến ở nhiều động vật có vú trong tự nhiên, đặc biệt là ở những nơi có khí hậu lạnh). *Chó Săn Xanh có cái mũi màu xanh đen khi tỉnh. Khi ngủ mũi chúng thay đổi về màu của con chó săn thường. Lỗi * Lưu game khi dấu hiệu cảnh báo Chó Săn sắp tấn công rồi thoát ra vào lại sẽ khiến game bị lỗi. Chó Săn sẽ tới khá muộn, lên đến 7 ngày, và cảnh báo sẽ kéo dài liên tục làm người chơi không dùng được Lều và những vật dụng yêu cầu trạng thái "an toàn". * Thi thoảng sau khi chết ở Hang và hồi sinh trên mặt đất (đôi lúc trùng với khi cuộc tấn công sắp bắt đầu) sẽ tạo ra những dấu hiệu cảnh báo trong khoảng thời gian nửa ngày, cùng với đó các nhân vật nói rằng Chó Săn đang đến, nhưng chúng thực ra sẽ không xuất hiện cho tới 3-10 ngày sau, lúc mà các cảnh báo xuất hiện dồn dập hơn. * Đôi khi các cuộc tấn công sẽ 'reset', nghĩa là dấu hiệu cảnh báo sẽ kéo dài hơn và chỉ có hai con Chó Săn bình thường xuất hiện giống như trong cuộc tấn công đầu tiên. * Lưu và thoát game trong lúc đang bị Chó Săn tấn công, khi vào lại game sẽ khiến mọi Chó Săn tạm thời bị phân tâm. Hình Ảnh En:Hound Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Thù Nghịch Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Bề Mặt Thể_loại:Giảm Tinh Thần Thể_loại:Đe Dọa Định Kỳ Thể_loại:Mùa Hè Thể_loại:Mùa Đông Thể_loại:Đối Tượng Không Cháy